


Only one

by DmitriMolotov



Series: Choice Chamber [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Sadistic Choice, Self-Sacrifice, dilemma, prepare for feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmitriMolotov/pseuds/DmitriMolotov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Jeremy have been captured by a rival gang and are being held for ransom. The Fake AH Crew agree to pay the ransom for their freedom. What happens when they decide the ransom is only enough for one?<br/>Who makes the call? And who do they choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> A character study arising from discussions in the Discord, loosely based on the Firefly episode, War Stories.  
> Largely [FriendlyCybird](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyCybird)'s fault.

**Geoff**

When Geoff walked in with the briefcase, they weren’t expecting him. Not the boss. The man himself. They knew they had struck a chord. They had something he wanted bad.

A large man in a suit, with the sleeves rolled up and bloodied knuckles approached him.

“You brought the money?”

Geoff popped open the briefcase, spinning it around to reveal the stacks of cash within.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s all fuckin’ here,” Geoff grumbled.

“Good… You can walk out of here with one of them,” the large man replied smoothly.

“That’s bullshit! We had a deal!” Geoff roared, his face a picture of fury.

“The deal’s changed. It was a limited time offer. The money only covers one now,” the man shrugged.

“Fuck you!” Geoff spat, but a gun was trained on him in seconds, making him take a step back. Geoff huffed, “At least let me see ‘em.”

They had Jeremy and Ryan in twin holding rooms, side-by side; double-sided glass windows allowed Geoff to see they were both still, at least for the most part, alive. They’d been beaten bloody and were barely conscious; bound, gagged and blindfolded. Geoff felt sick.

“And I can only save one?” It was less a question than a statement, carefully weighing in his mind.

Ryan had been with them longer, had the reputation of the Vagabond to keep up. The crew needed him. And Jeremy? The crew needed _both_ of them.

“Made a decision yet?” The man prodded, the barrel of his gun wavering close to Geoff’s face, “time _is_ a factor.”

“Fuck,” Geoff rubbed his face with both hands.

“Decide, or you’ll get them both back in pieces.”

Geoff slammed the lid on the briefcase and pushed it towards him, sliding along the table with a squeal.

“…and?”

Geoff squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a long breath.

“Ryan.” **  
**

 

* * *

 

 

**Michael**

When Michael walked in with the briefcase, they had been expecting him. With the Vagabond out of the picture, Ramsey had sent his remaining muscle.

A large man in a suit, with the sleeves rolled up and bloodied knuckles approached him.

“You brought the money?”

Michael eyed him off from across the table, flipping open the briefcase to show them.

“Yup. It’s all there. Now let them go.”

The man shook his head, “We’ll let you walk out of here with one of them.”

“What the fuck?! We were supposed to have a deal…” Michael seethed.

“The deal’s changed. The money only covers one now,” the man shrugged, “Inflation and all, y’know.”

“That’s bullshit! Give me back my friends you bastards!” In a flash there were a pair of pistols on him, but Michael hardly cared, “Where are they? Show me!”

They had Jeremy and Ryan in twin holding rooms, side-by side; double-sided glass windows allowed Michael to see they were both still alive. Barely.

“Better make it quick,” the larger man said tauntingly, “or the price might go up again.”

“Get fucked,” Michael dismissed him as his eyes scanned the figures in the room. Neither looked like they had much fight left in them. Michael growled in frustration and anger.

“Made a decision yet?” The man prodded, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

“This is fucked, this isn’t fair!” Michael was getting frantic, hands balling into fists ready to hit something, someone.

He wasn’t quick enough. One of the men struck the back of his head with his pistol and Michael went down. He felt the muzzle of the gun press against the back of his neck.

“Pick one, or _nobody’s_ walking out of here.” The voice commanded.

Michael was shaking with rage, barely able to string together a coherent thought. The name passed his lips before he could process who it belonged to, or what it implied.

“Ryan.”

_I’m so sorry Lil J._

 

* * *

 

 

**Jack**

When Jack walked in with the briefcase, they were a little surprised. They had been expecting Ramsey to send more muscle.

A man in a suit, with the sleeves rolled up and bloodied knuckles approached him.

“You brought the money?”

Jack placed the briefcase on the table and allowed them to open it, checking the stacks of cash inside.

“It’s all there,” he assured them.

“Good. Shame it’s not enough for both of them anymore though. You can walk out of here with one of them, your choice,” the man explained.

“I thought we had an understanding,” Jack started with a frown.

“We had a _deal_ , but it’s changed,” the man shrugged, “shit happens.”

“I want to see them first,” Jack demanded.

The man waved him over to the double sided glass windows where they had Jeremy and Ryan in twin holding rooms. They were restrained, blindfolded and gagged, but they were both still alive. They’d definitely put up a fight, but then Jack expected no less from them.

The man leered at him, a wicked grin spreading across his face, “Made a decision ye-”

“Jeremy,” Jack replied without hesitation.

The man was slightly taken aback at the speed of his response, “Are you sure?”

Jeremy and Ryan were both tough, they were both fighters, but even on his own, with no hope of rescue, Ryan would fight tooth and nail to the bitter end, for his own sense of satisfaction if nothing else. If there was even the slightest chance of escape, Ryan would take it. Jeremy on the other hand, if he knew he was on his own, if he found out the crew had left him… well, finding hope was a lot harder.

He could never leave one of the crew in a situation like that.

Without hope.

Jack nodded.

“Jeremy.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Gavin**

When Gavin walked in with the briefcase, they weren’t expecting him. A gangly thing with a dopey grin; they knew they had the upper hand.

A large man in a suit, with the sleeves rolled up and bloodied knuckles approached him.

“You brought the money?”

Gavin flipped open the briefcase, spinning it towards them.

“All of it,” he said with a grim smile.

“Good. You can walk out of here with one of them,” the large man replied gruffly.

“But we had a deal…” Gavin started, his face contorting in a mix of confusion and anger.

“The deal’s changed. There’s only enough for one now,” the man shrugged, “Inflation and all, y’know.”

_What?_

They had Jeremy and Ryan in twin holding rooms, side-by side; double-sided glass windows allowed him to see they were both still, at least for the most part, alive. They looked like they’d been through hell.

_One?_

His mind raced, Ryan had been with them longer, had the reputation of the Vagabond to keep up, but Jeremy? It was Lil J, he’d become just as much a part of the crew as any of them. He couldn’t just leave Jeremy. But then, he couldn’t leave Ryan either. The crew needed him. The crew needed _both_ of them.

“Made a decision yet?” The man prodded, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

Gavin grimaced as he pushed the briefcase across the table to the other man.

“So, which one will it be? The tall one, or the small one?”

Gavin glared at him, his bright green eyes steeled with resolve.

“There’s enough money for two people to walk out that door, but not three, yeah?” Gavin argued, “I want it to be both of them.”

Gavin’s heart fluttered, but he showed no signs of backing down. He couldn’t leave either of them here, not like this.

He swallowed hard.

“They go. I stay.”

 

 


	2. We live with our choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop...

**Geoff**

Ryan glared at him through swelling, blackened eyes.

Even after what he’d been through, he still had all the intensity of the Vagabond.

Geoff had to look away. He focused on the road ahead.

“I chose _you_ Ryan, because the crew needs you,” Geoff explained quietly.

“You made the wrong call,” Ryan spat back bitterly. He knew it would hurt Geoff to hear.

_Good. He deserves to hurt._

“I _saved_ you Ryan!”

“You _left_ Jeremy!” Ryan’s voice broke and he swallowed the lump that had been steadily building in his throat, trying to imagine it filling the pit of guilt that was opening in his stomach. It wasn’t working.

Geoff sighed heavily, he knew Ryan had a point, but he’d made his choice and he had to live with it.

“We need you Ryan…”

“He needed _you_!” Ryan was yelling now, the heat burning in his chest fuelling his rage, “You were selfish Geoff!”

“I was thinking of the Crew!” Geoff snapped back, “We’ve been without Jeremy before, we know we can survive. Maybe there’s a chance we can get him back…”

Ryan scoffed a laugh that came out cruel and sad, and looked like it hurt Ryan to make just as much as it hurt Geoff to hear.

“How long do you think he’ll last?” Ryan’s voice was cruel but wavered, “Realistically?”

Geoff shrugged and shook his head, keeping his eyes fixed on the road ahead.

“I know what they were doing to him Geoff,” Ryan turned to face the glass, his ghostly reflection in the window contrasting with the bright neon lights of Los Santos flashing past them, “he won’t last long… Not now that he knows no one’s coming for him…”

The words cut straight to Geoff’s heart.

“Shut up, Ryan!” Geoff snapped, slamming on the brakes in the middle of the street, bringing the car to a screeching halt.

Geoff was fuming, but it was fuelled by guilt and regret, “Shut your fucking mouth! Alright? I fucked up! I’m sorry! I can’t… I can’t…”

Geoff broke down, tears streaming down his cheeks. He rubbed his face, pressing the heels of his hands over his eyes, like somehow that could make the world go away, just for a little while. Just to give him a moment of peace.

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed quietly.

Ryan’s icy blue eyes were on him again, but Geoff couldn’t bring his own to meet them.

He knew he’d never find forgiveness there.

 

* * *

 

**Michael**

“We gotta go back man, we gotta go back for Lil J…” Michael’s face was pure consternation, his knuckles white on the wheel. He wasn’t sure if he should be driving back to the safe house or going back in guns-blazing. They wouldn’t stand a chance. Hell, Ryan could barely stand at all. He’d just made a huge gamble and was regretting every minute of it.

“Calm down Michael. It’s ok,” Ryan was concerned for Jeremy too, but moreso right now for Michael. He knew he’d made the wrong decision; Ryan couldn’t disagree with him, even if it meant he would have been left behind.

Michael suddenly realised the implications of his words, “Shit man, I didn’t mean it li–”

“Michael,” Ryan interrupted more forcefully, “Get a grip. You should’ve gotten Jeremy out, we both know it, it’s ok. We’ll do whatever we have to to get him back.” He sounded a lot more confident than he was. He knew the things they’d been doing to them. He knew Lil J wasn’t going to last long; especially knowing that Michael had chosen to leave him there.

_Gotta stay strong._

Ryan let out a long exhale, “Why did you choose me, Michael?”

He paused for a moment, as if trying to figure out why for himself.

“I think I just… went with my gut, I guess,” he said quietly, “they had a gun to my head and …it just came out. I didn’t even think.”

Ryan wanted to be angry with Michael; at some level he was furious at him, for leaving Jeremy behind, but he knew Michael would never forgive himself if he unleashed on him now. The lad clearly regretted it. Ryan couldn’t blame him. Truth be told, part of him was touched that he was Michael’s first choice, and another part of him was sickened that he could feel that way at the expense of Jeremy.

“We can get him back, right? We’ll get him back,” Michael looked so unsure of himself. It was so unlike him even Ryan was a little thrown.

“We’re gonna try,” Ryan assured him, not really sure he was in a position to do so.

Michael seemed encouraged, visibly calming down, his resolution hardening.

Ryan nodded, “whatever happens, they’ll pay for this.”

Michael’s eyes darkened at the thought, nodding in agreement.

“Yeah. They’ll fucking pay.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Jack**

“Please, Jack?” Jeremy looked up at Jack with pleading eyes, partially swollen shut, his face bruised and bloody from whatever horrific things they had done to him.

Jack shook his head firmly, “We can’t go back. Not now. Maybe after we regroup with the others.”

“But he’s…”

Jack cut him off, “Ryan knows what he’s doing ok? He’s tough. He can handle himself. You know he won’t give up.” His tone was firm but gentle, it was reassuring, but only insomuch as it could be, knowing he’d left his friend behind to be tortured and likely murdered.

Jeremy looked devastated. He absently chewed his swollen lip and looked out the window, the city a blur around him.

“Why didn’t you save Ryan, Jack? He’s been with the crew longer, he’s better at this than I am…” Jeremy trailed off, temporarily lost in thought.

Jack waited until they pulled up to a traffic light. He looked over at Jeremy meeting his eyes, “because he doesn’t need us.”

“And I do?” It was less a question to Jack than to himself, he kept turning it over in his mind.

“We need you Lil J… We’re gonna need you on board if we’re gonna get Ryan back,” it was what Jeremy needed to hear to keep going, even if he did doubt they’d ever see Ryan alive again.

“Jack?” Jeremy ventured quietly.

Jack hummed in response, masking his own pain.

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Gavin**

Ryan and Jeremy were dropped at the door of the safe house, gagged and blindfolded, hands still bound behind their backs, bloody and bruised and barely breathing, but alive.

The driver had left them with a note in Gavin’s handwriting.

 

_I couldn’t choose._

_I thought it was pretty clever, actually._

_Anyway, I hope you understand._

_I had a lovely time._

_\- Gavin._


End file.
